The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B 120-1’ and ‘B 118-1’. ‘B 120-1’ is a pink flowering Diascia. ‘B 120-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘B 118-1’ is an apricot flowering Diascia. ‘B 118-1’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B 120-1’ nor ‘B 118-1’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distincitve characteristics through successive propagations. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproductions.
This new Diascia plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 7, 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.